I superstiti di Rocca Celeste
I superstiti di Rocca Celeste (The Survivors of Sky Rock) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Kimberly J. Kreines e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 09 settembre 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Gideon Jura. Racconto precedente: Il pellegrinaggio dei credenti Prefazione Portale Marino, la principale città di Zendikar, è caduta di fronte all'assalto degli Eldrazi e Gideon si ritiene parzialmente responsabile di questa sconfitta. Ha scelto di abbandonare per un breve tempo i combattimenti per recarsi a Ravnica per reclutare Jace Beleren, nella speranza che il mago mentale sia in grado di risolvere il rompicapo degli edri e aiutare a ribaltare le sorti del conflitto. Quando Gideon e Jace sono tornati su Zendikar, Portale Marino era condannata. Gideon ha aiutato il ferito comandante Vorik a fuggire, insieme a un piccolo gruppo di superstiti... tutti i sopravvissuti della più grande città di Zendikar. Il gruppo ha stabilito la base su un imponente edro fluttuante e, poco dopo, Jace è partito con il tritone Jori En per un viaggio verso l'Occhio di Ugin, alla ricerca di ulteriori indizi sul potere degli edri. Jace ha cercato di convincere Gideon ad accompagnarlo, ma Gideon si è rifiutato di abbandonare per una seconda volta gli abitanti di Zendikar. La loro sopravvivenza è ciò che a lui interessa di più in questo momento... anche se non sa ancora come riuscirci. Storia Dobbiamo recuperare le forze. Dobbiamo radunarci. Dobbiamo sopravvivere. Questi erano gli ordini del comandante generale Vorik. Gli ordini ai quali Gideon aveva giurato di obbedire. Di essi, la sopravvivenza era il più scoraggiante. La sopravvivenza non era mai stata semplice su Zendikar e recentemente era diventata ancora più ardua. La sopravvivenza su questo piano, in questo momento, con la presenza di questi mostri, richiedeva pattugliamenti, fortificazioni, armi, balsami curativi, cibo, acqua, riparo, calore... L'elenco continuava. Gideon cercò quindi di occuparsi di una necessità per volta. Per prima fu l'acqua. Con l'aiuto della kor Abeena, stava riposizionando la cascata dalla roccia fluttuante più vicina in modo che il suo prezioso flusso di acqua vitale cadesse nelle vicinanze dell'accampamento a cui i sopravvissuti avrebbero potuto accedere con facilità e sicurezza. "Libero!", disse Gideon ad Abeena. Abeena era in equilibrio sul sottile bordo della roccia della cascata, momentaneamente troppo lontana e orientata nella direzione sbagliata, che versava fiumi d'acqua in un canyon nel quale non poteva essere raggiunta o raccolta. La kor aveva fissato quattro corde dalla cascata al grande accampamento principale. Gideon stava impugnando due corde, una per mano. Alla sua destra, un tritone e un altro kor fissarono la terza corda. Alla sua sinistra, tre umani afferrarono la quarta corda. "Sono pronta!", rispose Abeena. Gideon fece un cenno agli altri. "Forza, si inizia. Tirate!". Sollevò le corde e fece alcuni passi all'indietro, con passi pesanti. Anche gli altri tirarono con forza e insieme riuscirono a spostare la cascata più vicina a Rocca Celeste. "Sta funzionando", Gideon incitò gli altri. "Ci siamo quasi". Il sudore gli coprì le tempie mentre diede un altro strattone alla grande roccia. La sensazione di fatica era una delle più soddisfacenti che avesse mai provato. Anche il soffio di una fresca brezza di Zendikar vicino alle sue orecchie non era da meno. Il suo gradimento per questo mondo era cresciuto immensamente nel breve periodo che aveva trascorso a Rocca Celeste. La vista da lassù era ineguagliabile. In un'altra vita, Gideon avrebbe potuto vivere qui, trascorrendo le sue giornate con arrampicate, caccia, esplorazione e avventura. Era facile immaginare i motivi per cui così tante persone adorassero questo luogo. E per cui combattevano. "Tenetele ferme!", urlò Abeena. "Ora la farò ruotare". "Preparatevi!", ordinò Gideon. Attinse alla sua riserva di potere e si avvinghiò all'edro; divenne inamovibile come gli alberi più spessi di Zendikar. Gli altri rinforzarono la loro stretta e puntarono i piedi mentre Abeena lanciò un'altra corda con un grande gancio verso una terza roccia fluttuante. Mantenendo la posizione salda, Abeena tirò l'ultima corda, utilizzandola per ruotare la cascata intorno al proprio asse. Allineò la cascata fluttuante in modo che il flusso d'acqua andasse verso l'accampamento. "Penso di avercela fatta!". Si sollevò un urlo di gioia; Gideon si voltò e vide che la maggior parte dei sopravvissuti di Rocca Celeste che erano liberi da impegni si erano radunati per osservare le operazioni. La loro gioia era evidente; erano in trepidazione per la loro prima dissetante sorsata d'acqua. "Abbiamo alcuni assetati qui, Abeena", disse Gideon. "Diamo loro un po' d'acqua!". Un altro urlo eruppe. "Con piacere". Abeena sganciò la quinta corda e si inginocchiò sull'edro in modo da guidarne il movimento. "In arrivo". "Preparatevi a ballare", Gideon avvisò la folla riunita. "Tenetevi!". Un ultimo strattone portò la cascata proprio su Rocca Celeste. L'acqua colpì l'estremità dell'edro e l'intera roccia si mosse per il peso del flusso turbolento. Sia il frastuono che le vibrazioni furono coperte dalla corsa degli abitanti di Zendikar che si lanciarono sotto il flusso d'acqua, urlando, bevendo e festeggiando. "Grazie, Gideon", disse Abeena scendendo dalla roccia. "Per noi è una fortuna averti qui". "La fortuna è avere te qui", rispose Gideon. "Ottimo lavoro con le corde. Penso che tu ti sia meritata questa". Le porse un calice. "Salute". Lo sollevò e camminò a grandi passi verso il flusso. Bene. Questo era un ottimo risultato, pensò Gideon. Ora avevano l'acqua. Avevano bisogno d'acqua per sopravvivere. Significava che erano un passo più vicini. "Non vuole che tu perda tempo così". La voce di Tazri rimbombò da dietro. Doveva provenire dalla tenda Vorik; lei passava la maggior parte del suo tempo là, parlando e pianificando con il comandante mentre tre guaritori si prendevano cura di lui. L'obiettivo della vigilanza di Tazri era ovvio per Gideon. Se il continuo tossire che udiva dal comandante significava ciò che Gideon temeva... la corruzione degli Eldrazi... allora Tazri, la consigliera più fidata di Vorik, avrebbe presto preso il posto del comandante. E con lei sarebbero giunti molti cambiamenti per i sopravvissuti di Rocca Celeste. E per Gideon. Tazri lo aveva trattato con freddezza fin dal momento in cui Vorik aveva seguito i consigli di Gideon invece dei suoi durante la fuga. Portare i sopravvissuti in cima all'edro fluttuante era stata un'idea di Gideon; Tazri avrebbe voluto che continuassero ad allontanarsi. Gideon riteneva ancora di aver compiuto la scelta migliore, ma non aveva più desiderio di litigare con Tazri; avrebbe dovuto guadagnare la sua fiducia. "Tazri". Gideon si voltò, controllando di continuare a sorridere. "Ho un altro calice. Vuoi un po' di acqua fresca?". "Sarebbe stato meglio impiegare il loro tempo a preparare la fuga". "Si stanno preparando", rispose Gideon. "L'acqua li aiuterà. Sarà più facile riempire le loro borracce". "Non avevano alcun problema a riempirle giù al fiume. Che cosa hai utilizzato? Sei persone forti e in salute che sarebbero potute andare a caccia. Avrebbero potuto abbattere un baloth, magari due. Dobbiamo procurarci il cibo. È un ordine del comandante Vorik". "Abbiamo anche bisogno d'acqua". "Non per giocarci", Tazri fece cenno agli abitanti di Zendikar che stavano ancora ballando sotto il flusso. "Questa è una perdita di tempo". Gideon non poté far altro che sorridere alla visione. "Sollevare il morale non è mai una perdita di tempo". "Capisco bene i tuoi obiettivi". Tazri strinse gli occhi. Il bagliore dell'aureola che portava intorno al collo sembrò aumentare di intensità. "Stai cercando di rendere accogliente questo luogo. Stai cercando scuse per rimanerci. Stai aspettando il suo ritorno. Il ritorno dell'altro straniero. Quello simile a te". Jace. Si stava riferendo a Jace. Questa non era la prima volta che Tazri accennava alla sua conoscenza delle abilità da Planeswalker di Gideon. "Vi ho sentiti discutere", continuò Tazri. "E alla fine ha avuto ragione lui". Gideon si stizzì. Lui non aveva perso in quella discussione. Voleva che Jace risolvesse il rompicapo degli edri; avrebbe preferito che Jace aspettasse che la situazione fosse un po' più stabile prima di partire per l'Occhio di Ugin, ma erano d'accordo sul piano generale. "Non puoi costringere queste persone a rimanere qui in attesa del suo ritorno", gli disse Tazri. "Qua è troppo pericoloso. Hai un'idea di quanto tempo impiegherà per tornare? Sai quanto è lontano Akoum?". Gideon lo sapeva, ma lei non gli diede il tempo di rispondere. "No, non lo sai", lo accusò Tazri. "Tu non sei di questo mondo. Io so di te e so di lui. Nessuno di voi è di Zendikar e non avete alcun diritto di venire qui e mettere queste persone... il mio popolo... in pericolo". Mentre parlava si avvicinò e iniziò a colpirlo con un dito accusatore sul petto. Gideon alzò le mani. Non le avrebbe mentito; non era il modo giusto per ottenere la sua fiducia. "Hai ragione. Io non appartengo a questo mondo". Fece un passo indietro e diede a Tazri un po' di spazio. Questa era la sua occasione per spiegare; era necessario che lei comprendesse. "Però conosco Zendikar. Lo conosco molto bene. Ho navigato i suoi mari e ho scalato le sue montagne. Ho visto il suo sole sorgere e tramontare innumerevoli volte. Ho viaggiato e combattuto in quasi tutti i continenti. E continuerò a combattere". Incrociò il suo sguardo e lo mantenne saldo. "Ho a cuore queste terre e ancor di più i loro popoli. Sono qui solo per aiutarvi". Tazri lo analizzò, come se lo stesse comprendendo per la prima volta. Gideon rimase dritto in piedi, con espressione sincera, per rafforzare l'idea di quanto contasse per lui ogni parola. Lei inspirò bruscamente. "Allora non devi più interferire. Vorik sa ciò che è meglio per noi. Io so ciò che è meglio per noi. E non è questo". Tazri fece un gesto in direzione della cascata. "Non va bene, Gideon. Non lo vedi? Dà alle persone un finto senso di sicurezza. Fa pensare loro di poter considerare casa questo luogo, ma non è possibile. Qua non siamo al sicuro. Le orde possono piombare su di noi da Portale Marino in qualsiasi momento. Potremmo dover combattere per le nostre vite in qualsiasi momento. La prima volta sono sopravvissuti in pochissimi. Quanti pensi che potranno sopravvivere a un secondo assalto?". La sopravvivenza non è facile. "Se desideri il meglio per queste persone, che è ciò che dici, allora aiutale a cacciare. Aiutale a procurarsi il cibo. Aiutale a prepararsi a continuare la fuga. È la loro unica possibilità di sopravvivenza". Un colpo di tosse proveniente dalla direzione della tenda di Vorik attirò l'attenzione di entrambi. "Questo è ciò che desidera Vorik". Tazri si voltò rapidamente e si affrettò a tornare alla tenda. Gideon si recò all'estremità nord di Rocca Celeste e il frastuono alla cascata divenne un rumore distante. Attese il resto del gruppo di caccia; le stesse sei persone che lo avevano aiutato alla cascata lo avrebbero aiutato a inseguire uno gnarlid... o un baloth, se avessero avuto fortuna. Era impaziente. Stavano perdendo la ragione. E Tazri si sbagliava riguardo alla cascata. La cascata era benefica. L'acqua era benefica. La sopravvivenza era l'obiettivo e Gideon aveva agito verso quell'obiettivo. L'acqua avrebbe aiutato gli abitanti di Zendikar a sopravvivere, che fosse per una notte in più, una settimana in più o un mese in più. Più a lungo possibile. Su quell'argomento non era d'accordo con Tazri e con il comandante Vorik. Era convinto che dovessero rimanere. Non solo per Jace, sebbene Tazri non si sbagliasse sul fatto che Gideon volesse attendere il ritorno di Jace. Il mago mentale sarebbe tornato prima di quanto pensava Tazri; il viaggio verso Akoum era lungo, non vi erano dubbi, ma Jace avrebbe usato le sue capacità da Planeswalker per tornare all'accampamento, una volta trovato ciò di cui aveva bisogno all'Occhio. La distanza da percorrere e il tempo necessario sarebbero stati ridotti alla metà. E, con le informazioni che Jace avrebbe riportato, Gideon sperò che le loro probabilità di sopravvivenza sarebbero aumentate. La promessa del potere degli edri era la speranza alla quale si stava aggrappando. Se gli abitanti di Zendikar avessero potuto ottenere quel potere, forse sarebbero riusciti a sopravvivere nella fuga che Vorik e Tazri desideravano. Gideon non avrebbe potuto proteggerli nelle lande selvagge nello stesso modo in cui sarebbe riuscito a farlo sull'edro. Qui si trovavano tutti nello stesso luogo e lui sapeva la loro posizione. Qui avevano cibo a disposizione e stavano costruendo dei ripari... e avevano l'acqua. Se l'obiettivo era di sopravvivere, Gideon era convinto che non dovessero partire. Quanto a lungo sarebbero rimasti? Guardò verso nord, nella direzione di Portale Marino. Da qui era visibile solo la sommità del faro. Che cosa stavano facendo gli Eldrazi? Erano ancora accalcati sulle pareti, intenti a diffondere la corruzione nelle rocce? Oppure erano in movimento, come riteneva Tazri? Quanto velocemente potevano muoversi? Quanto a lungo ci avrebbero messo a raggiungere questo edro fluttuante? In quanti sarebbero arrivati? Quanti ne avrebbe potuti fermare Gideon? Se fossero giunti con un ritmo sufficientemente ridotto, avrebbe potuto sconfiggerli uno dopo l'altro prima che raggiungessero l'accampamento. Ci sarebbe riuscito da solo. Nessun altro avrebbe dovuto rischiare la vita. Avrebbe combattuto tutta quella maledetta orda, uno dopo l'altro, se avesse dovuto. Ma se fossero giunti in gruppo . . . "Sbrigati, Jace", sussurrò Gideon. "Gideon!". La voce proveniva dall'alto e colse di sorpresa Gideon... per un breve istante pensò, sperò e pregò che si trattasse di Jace. Ma era passato troppo poco tempo. Ovviamente non era Jace. "Gideon!". Gideon fece un passo indietro e un'enorme manta blu e bianca scese dall'alto e passò a una spanna di fronte a lui. L'elfa che si trovava sul suo dorso sembrava fuori luogo, ma non a disagio. Era inginocchiata, con la schiena dritta. Il suo braccio era in alto e impugnava una lancia. "Seble", disse Gideon. "Che novità ci sono?". "Problemi. Sali!" Gideon non si mise a discutere con la cavalcacielo; era l'unica pattuglia dell'accampamento in aria ed era stata il sistema di allarme che li aveva salvati da un possibile attacco degli Eldrazi in varie occasioni. Salì con lei. "Un gruppo è in avvicinamento da sud", Seble emise un richiamo dietro di sé e la manta si lanciò verso l'alto. "E sono inseguiti da un Eldrazi". Gideon emise un sospiro di sollievo. Se provenivano da sud, qualsiasi Eldrazi li stesse inseguendo, non faceva parte dell'orda di Portale Marino. Era ancora in tempo. "Vola", disse Seble. "Ed è grande, Gideon". Gideon si concentrò. Anche se non si trattava dell'orda, era comunque un Eldrazi e avrebbe dovuto distruggerlo. "Portami da loro". Afferrò il retro della cintura di Seble nella salita nei cieli. "Penso che siano altri profughi", gli disse l'elfa. "Da ciò che ho visto, mi sembravano in pessime condizioni". "Allora facciamo sì che l'ultimo tratto del loro viaggio sia il più tranquillo possibile", disse Gideon. Questo sarebbe il secondo gruppo di profughi a giungere su Rocca Celeste dopo molti giorni. L'ultimo gruppo di profughi fu un gruppo di kor individuato da una pattuglia di caccia, intento a vagare sotto shock dopo aver visto la devastazione di Portale Marino. Provenivano da Akoum e avevano viaggiato attraverso due continenti e il mare, proprio perché erano convinti che Portale Marino forre un luogo sicuro. Quella era la voce che si era diffusa in tutto il mondo, in base ai racconti dei kor. Erano sicuri che altri sarebbero giunti, da ogni direzione. E oggi ne avevano un'altra prova. Tutti questi abitanti di Zendikar stavano andando verso un rifugio che non esisteva. La manta volò intorno a un enorme edro spezzato e Gideon vide per la prima volta il gigantesco Eldrazi che Seble gli aveva anticipato. Era in grado di volare, aveva impressionanti tentacoli blu e volteggiava appena sopra le sommità degli alberi, facendosi strada tra i rampicanti che ciondolavano dagli edri sopra la terra. La sua direzione lo portava verso un gruppo alla distanza, proprio come aveva detto Seble. Non sembravano essere a conoscenza del pericolo che li seguiva. "Quanto riesci ad avvicinarti?", chiese Gideon a Seble. "Quanto vuoi che io mi avvicini?". Seble scalciò sul fianco della manta e la lanciò in picchiata, dritta verso l'Eldrazi. Mentre la manta prendeva velocità, Gideon srotolò le sue lame. La traiettoria li portò sufficientemente vicini da poter colpire il nemico con un solido affondo della lancia. La punta della lancia di Seble perforò l'Eldrazi su un lato e le quattro lame di Gideon lo colpirono da dietro, aprendo quattro ferite. Ma non fu abbastanza per rallentarlo. "Sta arrivando!". Una voce terrorizzata si udì dal basso. Era uno dei profughi... una donna umana con una lunga chioma color grigio argento. Aveva visto l'Eldrazi. L'agitazione della donna sembrò attrarre quella mostruosità. Accelerò. I profughi si diedero alla fuga. "Attacchiamolo di nuovo", disse Gideon a Seble. "In fretta!". Al secondo assalto, Seble si avvicinò ancor di più. Così vicino che Gideon poté sentire il fetore delle viscere appena squarciate dell'Eldrazi. Lo colpì di nuovo con le sue lame e interiora emersero da altre quattro aperture sul lato. Ma queste ferite non lo rallentarono. Avrebbe dovuto rallentarlo. Colpì di nuovo con le sue lame, con l'obiettivo di avvinghiare la creatura invece di tagliarla. Con uno scatto del polso, le lame si arrotolarono intorno ai tentacoli dell'Eldrazi. Gideon strattonò e tirò l'Eldrazi all'indietro, facendogli cambiare direzione e allontanandolo dai profughi. Non aveva però considerato le leggi fisiche di una battaglia nei cieli. Senza un supporto a cui appoggiarsi nell'assalto, Gideon, Seble e la manta vennero scagliati nella direzione opposta. Si abbassarono di quota e barcollarono; Seble cercò di riprendere il controllo. "Lascialo andare!", urlò a Gideon. Gideon fece scattare le sue lame, cercando di sganciarle dall'Eldrazi, ma due di esse erano annodate intorno a un tentacolo; non riusciva a divincolarle. L'Eldrazi strattonò e la manta venne sbalzata lateralmente. "Lascialo andare!", ripeté Seble. Gideon comprese che si riferiva alle lame... ma troppo tardi. Perse posizione e scivolò sul dorso ricurvo della manta. Per un breve istante precipitò. Poi le lame lo bloccarono all'improvviso e si ritrovò a oscillare appeso all'Eldrazi... e vide Seble e la manta precipitare verso il terreno. Tutta quella ordalia non gli aveva fatto guadagnare neanche un istante. L'Eldrazi proseguiva il suo volo. Ciondolando, Gideon poté vedere le cicatrici e le ferite sulle braccia e le gambe dei profughi. "Stai lontano da loro!". Utilizzando le lame come argano, nel modo che aveva visto utilizzare da Abeena, Gideon si arrampicò fino ai tentacoli dell'Eldrazi e salì sulle piastre ossee della sua schiena. La bestia si dimenò e si contorse, cercando di afferrarlo con le sue quattro braccia piegate all'indietro in un modo innaturale, mantenendo in qualche modo la direzione del volo. Gideon incanalò la magia dei suoi scudi protettivi, uno su un lato, uno davanti e uno su una gamba, bloccando tutte le appendici durante la sua arrampicata sulle piastre ossee della testa dell'Eldrazi. Afferrò i sottili tentacoli della testa che sembravano vagamente delle antenne e le utilizzò come redini per tirare all'indietro la testa del mostro. Poi la fece affondare in avanti, appoggiando tutto il proprio peso e spingendo l'Eldrazi in picchiata. La bestia si impennò ed ebbe uno spasmo, dimenando i tentacoli, ma Gideon non mollò la presa. "TI ho detto di stare lontano da loro!". Con un ultimo affondo di potere, spinse l'Eldrazi fino a terra, potenziando i suoi turbinanti scudi di magia appena in tempo per proteggersi dall'impatto. L'atterraggio liberò le lame di Gideon, che subito le ritirò e le riavvolse. Saltò giù dall'Eldrazi e iniziò a colpirlo. Tagliò tentacolo dopo tentacolo e squarciò le parti più tenere delle sue carni. Il mostro cinguettò e stridette, emettendo suoni che incitarono Gideon ancor di più. Avrebbe voluto colpire l'Eldrazi una volta per ogni abitante di Zendikar che era caduto a causa della loro specie. E una seconda volta per ognuno che sarebbe caduto in futuro. Le persone facevano il possibile per sopravvivere, ma il numero di mostri era troppo elevato... e attaccavano senza tregua, in ogni parte del piano. Continuamente. Senza alcuna sosta. Gli abitanti di Zendikar non sarebbero mai stati al sicuro. Che cosa avrebbero potuto fare per sopravvivere? Come? Un mucchio di sangue rappreso e di brandelli di carne Eldrazi giaceva ai piedi di Gideon. Non rimaneva più nulla da distruggere. Rilassò le braccia e le lame si adagiarono ai suoi fianchi. Non sarebbero riusciti a ritirarsi fino a Zulaport. Qualsiasi cosa dicesse Vorik. Qualsiasi cosa volesse Tazri. Le persone di Rocca Celeste non sarebbero mai sopravvissute al viaggio. Non sarebbero riuscite ad attraversare Tazeem e ancor meno il mare. C'erano troppi Eldrazi. Sarebbero dovuti rimanere. Se avessero voluto sopravvivere, sarebbero dovuti rimanere. E se avessero voluto qualcosa in più della semplice sopravvivenza? Una folata di vento e un battito di ali attirarono l'attenzione di Gideon. Si voltò e vide Seble in aria, poco sopra di lui, che guardava in direzione dell'accampamento, con una chiara domanda negli occhi. "Sono riusciti ad arrivare all'accampamento?", chiese lui. Lei annuì. "Riportami da loro". Fece abbassare la manta in modo da far arrampicare Gideon. Prima che Gideon scendesse dal dorso della manta, udì la voce intensa di Tazri. Stava discutendo con il nuovo gruppo di profughi. Gideon corse verso di loro. "Portale Marino è inespugnabile", un kor del gruppo grugnì come se l'idea della caduta fosse assurda. "Invece è caduto", rispose Tazri. "Siamo fuggiti pochi giorni fa. È stato conquistato". "No". La donna anziana con la lunga chioma color grigio argento, che Gideon aveva visto dall'alto, afferrò il braccio di Tazri. "No". Scosse la testa. "Questo". Con l'altra mano sollevò un dito ossuto e rugoso. "Questo è ciò per cui abbiamo combattuto. Questo è...", si morse una nocca per soffocare un singhiozzo. "Non avete idea". La sua voce fu scossa, ma non si mise a piangere. "Lo sapete quanto abbiamo viaggiato? Il Torbido, quattro volte. Quel mostruoso Eldrazi. La loro orda nel fiume. Tho, Zuri, Daye, Itri... sono tutti caduti sapendo che avremmo trovato... no. Questo è il motivo per cui siamo venuti". Puntò il dito verso il volto di Tazri. "Questo è Portale Marino. Portale Marino è l'unica speranza di Zendikar. Portale Marino è tutto ciò che è rimasto. Siamo venuti per Portale Marino". Anche gli altri dietro di lei sollevarono le dita. Gideon riconobbe il gesto. Il primo gruppo di profughi aveva compiuto lo stesso gesto. Le dita rappresentavano il faro. Portale Marino. La speranza. "Mi dispiace", disse Tazri. "Portale Marino è caduto. Potete venire con noi a Ondu". "Ondu!". Una giovane donna del gruppo indietreggiò. "Non è rimasto più nulla di Ondu". "Tutti gli abitanti di Ondu stanno andando a Portale Marino. La stessa cosa stanno facendo da Akoum. Addirittura alcuni dei vampiri di Guul Draz. E ora ci state dicendo che, dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo perso e dopo tutti i combattimenti, non c'è più nulla qui? Non c'è alcun rifugio?". Passò lo sguardo da Tazri a Gideon. "Non può essere vero. Vi prego. Non può essere vero". Lacrime silenziose scesero lungo la sua guancia. Gideon sentì la sua disperazione. Non poteva essere vero. "È il comandante". La voce di Abeena li interruppe, sincopata e precipitosa da dietro. Gideon si voltò. "Ha chiesto di andare da lui". Si stava rivolgendo a Tazri. "Scusatemi", disse Tazri ai profughi. Stava già correndo verso la tenda di Vorik. "Devo andare". "Entrambi", disse Abeena. "Gideon, vuole che vada anche tu. Subito". Gideon glielo poteva leggere negli occhi. Vorik non avrebbe visto sorgere un altro sole. "Resta con loro, Abeena", rispose Gideon. La kor annuì gravemente. Gideon si allontanò dal piccolo gruppo di profughi e corse dietro a Tazri. Lei lo guardò dietro di sé. "Non ci sono altre scorte", sputò. "Non sei andato a caccia". "No". Gideon la raggiunse e tenne aperto il risvolto della tenda di Vorik. "Non ho avuto la possibilità". Non era questo il momento in cui Vorik sarebbe dovuto morire. Gideon non era pronto a seguire la guida di Tazri. All'interno, la tenda del comandante era rovente e puzzava di funghi secchi e putrescenti... il fetore della corruzione Eldrazi. Proveniva dal respiro di Vorik. Tre guaritori si trovavano lungo la parete più lontana, silenziosamente attenti. Gideon si inginocchiò di fianco al letto del comandante e Tazri rimase in piedi dietro di lui. "Signore, siamo qui", disse lei. Vorik aprì gli occhi; erano iniettati di sangue e avevano l'aspetto del vetro infranto. "Ho saputo che ci sono stati nuovi arrivi". "Sì", rispose Tazri. "Si tratta di un piccolo gruppo". "Profughi. Ne arrivano ogni giorno", disse Gideon. "Si stavano recando a Portale Marino". Vorik scosse la testa, con rammarico. "Portale Marino". La sua voce era poco più di un sussurro. Tazri osservò Gideon, uno sguardo che gli diceva di tacere, ma lui sentì il bisogno di continuare. Vorik doveva conoscere la verità... ora, prima di lasciare questo mondo. Ora, quando poteva ancora decidere il destino delle persone riunite qui. "Si stanno recando qui da ogni parte del mondo, signore. Provengono da ogni luogo che è caduto per mano degli Eldrazi: Akoum, Guul Draz . . . e Ondu". "Portale Marino non sarebbe mai dovuto cadere". Vorik stava ancora scuotendo il capo, penso nei suoi pensieri. Non sembrava aver udito le parole di Gideon. Guardò verso Tazri. "Come procedono i preparativi per la fuga?". "Secondo i tempi, signore", disse Tazri. "I nuovi arrivati avranno bisogno di alcune provviste in più. Ma possiamo partire entro una settimana, se tutti danno il loro contributo". Lanciò un altro sguardo di rimprovero a Gideon. "Ho studiato un percorso attraverso Tazeem e...". "Un percorso che sarà pieno di Eldrazi", la interruppe Gideon. "È il percorso più sicuro che possiamo trovare", controbatté Tazri. "Non esistono più percorsi sicuri su Tazeem", Gideon alzò la voce alla protesta di Tazri; aveva un punto da chiarire e lo avrebbe chiarito. "Non esistono più percorsi sicuri su Zendikar". "Il nostro viaggio sarà pericoloso, certo", disse Tazri. "Ma questo lo sapevamo già. I nostri esploratori hanno garantito che, una volta giunti alla costa, avremmo trovato navi ad attenderci per attraversare il mare". "Navi che sono appena giunte", rispose Gideon. "Navi che hanno trasportato profughi da luoghi come Akoum e Ondu. Perché anche quei luoghi sono caduti". Il volto di Tazri avvampò e l'aureola intorno al collo si infiammò. Si voltò verso Gideon. "Ti ho sentito! Ti abbiamo sentito tutti! Non vuoi che fuggiamo. Non vuoi che ci rechiamo a Zulaport". "No, non voglio", rispose Gideon. "E che cosa vorresti che facessimo invece? Rimanere qui? Sederci su questa roccia vulnerabile ed esposta e aspettare che arrivino? Aspettare le morte?". "No". Gideon comprese di avere un altro piano. In un momento imprecisato tra quando ha massacrato l'Eldrazi volante, parlato con i profughi e visto le incrinature negli occhi di Vorik, aveva compreso ciò che avrebbero dovuto fare. Guardo il comandante e incontrò il suo sguardo sul punto di svanire. "Dobbiamo tornare a Portale Marino". "Che cosa?", urlò Tazri. "Impossibile". "Portale Marino è caduto, Gideon". Vorik tossì e una nuvola di polvere si sollevò dalle sue labbra e fluttuò nell'aria tra loro due. "È stato conquistato. È perduto". Una parte di Gideon voleva spostare lo sguardo dalla polvere, dal comandante morente, ma rispettava e teneva troppo a quell'uomo. "Può risorgere, signore", disse. "Possiamo riconquistarlo. Raduniamo un esercito qui, a Rocca Celeste... siamo già a buon punto con i profughi che sono giunti. Una volta che avremo abbastanza soldati, lo circonderemo proprio come hanno fatto loro e riconquisteremo ciò che ci appartiene. Voi stesso avevate detto che era il luogo più strategico di tutto Zendikar. Abbiamo bisogno di Portale Marino, signore, abbiamo bisogno di...". "Sei un folle", lo interruppe Tazri. "Tu eri là, Gideon... almeno per la maggior parte della battaglia. Hai assistito alla caduta del nostro popolo. Hai visto le orde Eldrazi. Come puoi pensare che avremo una possibilità?". "Gli Eldrazi non rimarranno là a lungo", rispose Gideon. "Gli Eldrazi non si comportano come gli eserciti senzienti a cui siamo abituati. Non hanno interesse a occupare Portale Marino. Si sono nutriti di ciò che hanno trovato e proseguiranno oltre, proprio come si dirigeranno verso ogni altro luogo". "E verranno diretti verso di noi!", disse Tazri. "Non possiamo aspettare". "Non c'è alcun posto dove andare, Tazri!". Gideon strinse le mani. Come faceva a non capirlo? "Continui a dire che dobbiamo fuggire, ma non c'è alcun luogo verso cui fuggire". "Zulaport", rispose Tazri. "Andremo a Zulaport, è un ordine del comandante". "E come possiamo essere sicuri che Zulaport non sia stata conquistata nel frattempo? Chi ci può dire che sta ancora resistendo? Questa è la fine. Gli Eldrazi stanno conquistando ogni luogo. Se non reagiamo immediatamente, tutto Zendikar verrà distrutto". "Basta!", urlò Vorik, che venne subito preso da colpi di tosse. Nuvole di polvere si sparsero in aria a ogni colpo. I tre guaritori oltrepassarono Gideon e Tazri. Gideon si allontanò di un passo dal lato del letto del comandante. "Sciocco", sputò Tazri. "Sei uno sciocco. Faresti marciare queste persone, il mio popolo, il popolo di Vorik, vero la loro morte". "No, darei loro un'occasione di vivere". "La loro occasione di sopravvivenza si trova a Zulaport. Lo sai bene quanto me". "La sopravvivenza non basta più, Tazri", disse Gideon. "Come puoi dire così? La sopravvivenza è l'unico obiettivo". "Anche io pensavo così. Fino a poco fa. Ero concentrato solo su ciò che avevo davanti. Tutti noi lo eravamo. Ma dobbiamo vedere il disegno generale delle cose". Gideon riconobbe le parole di Jace. In questo caso, il mago mentale aveva avuto ragione. "Non è solo Portale Marino a essere stato conquistato. Le orde Eldrazi stanno conquistando tutto. Sono ovunque. Le ho viste con i miei occhi. Se non reagiamo subito, se non contrattacchiamo, allora l'intero mondo verrà conquistato. Tutto e tutti verranno distrutti". L'intenso sguardo di Tazri trapassò Gideon. "Tutti tranne te. Tu te ne andrai facilmente". Gideon trasalì, colpito dall'accusa, ma prima di poter rispondere, udì la voce di Vorik. "Calmatevi!". Per un attimo sembrò che la forza del comandante fosse intatta, come se stesse impartendo ordini sul campo di battaglia. "Smettetela con questo baccano intorno a me e fatevi indietro. Date a un vecchio morente la possibilità di respirare". Si stava rivolgendo ai guaritori. "Il vostro lavoro è concluso". Fece loro un cenno con il capo, con convinzione. "Vi ringrazio per tutto ciò che avete fatto, ma è giunto il momento". Guardò oltre i guaritori. "Tazri, Gideon. Avvicinatevi. Abbiamo poco tempo". I guaritori indietreggiarono cupamente e Gideon e Tazri si avvicinarono. "Io sto morendo e voi state litigando". "Signore...", Tazri fece per parlare, ma Vorik la interruppe. "Non è questo il momento per litigare. Questo è il momento di ascoltare. Ascoltatevi a vicenda. Siete la risorsa più importante l'uno per l'altra". Gideon guardò Tazri, ma lei continuava a osservare Vorik, con il viso pietrificato. "Se non siete in grado di ascoltarvi l'un l'altra, allora ascoltate almeno me". Vorik si sollevò leggermente. "Vi devo dire una cosa importante". Si passò la lingua sulle secche labbra, ma la lingua era ancora più secca. Piccole scaglie caddero da entrambi. Si schiarì la gola. "Quando mi sono ritrovato in un angolo sul campo di battaglia, quando quella mostruosità Eldrazi mi ha trafitto con la sua essenza corrotta, ho vissuto l'esperienza più terribile della mia vita". Gideon si inquietò. "Ma in quel momento non ho provato terrore. Neanche rimorso. No, ho provato sollievo. Mi vergogno a dirlo, ma è la verità. Ho provato sollievo, perché avrei seguito la via più semplice; non sarei dovuto rimanere per scoprire cosa sarebbe successo". Di fianco a Gideon, Tazri si mosse. "Ma poi ho pensato al mio popolo", continuò Vorik. "Ho pensato a tutti gli abitanti di Zendikar e ho provato rimorso. Io sarei morto e loro sarebbero rimasti qui, voi sareste rimasti qui, testimoni della fine del mondo". Vorik fece una pausa e deglutì. "Ma ora ho speranza", la sua voce fu soffocata. "Ho la speranza che ciò non sia vero. Ho la speranza che ci sia ancora una possibilità per Zendikar. Gideon Jura, tu mi hai dato la speranza". Sollevò un dito. Gideon pensò che il comandante indicasse loro di attendere un altro colpo di tosse prima che continuasse a parlare . . . e poi capì... "Portale Marino", disse Vorik tenendo alto il dito. Si voltò verso Gideon. "Queste persone hanno bisogno di un'ispirazione, la stessa che hai dato a me. Hanno bisogno di speranza, la stessa che ho io. Hanno bisogno di un condottiero che veda la via verso la vittoria in ogni situazione. Quando io non ci sarò più, tu dovrai guidare queste persone. Tu riconquisterai Portale Marino, comandante generale Jura". "Signore". Gideon vacillò. Il titolo. . . "No", Tazri ansimò. "Tazri". Vorik spostò lo sguardo verso la sua consigliera. "Sei forte e coraggiosa e sei stata la mia più fedele consigliera. Ma sei troppo simile. Sei troppo simile a me, alle mie idee, a Zendikar. Questo mondo ha bisogno di un nuovo punto di vista, queste persone hanno bisogno di un nuovo motivo per credere". "Ma...". "Conosci Zendikar meglio di chiunque altro... forse anche meglio di me. Questo è il motivo per cui il comandante avrà bisogno del tuo aiuto. Lo assisterai nel modo in cui hai assistito me". "Non potete farmi questo, signore", rispose Tazri. "Non è neanche un abitante di Zendikar". Vorik tossì di nuovo. Un duro e straziante colpo di tosse che fece uscire un blocco di corruzione largo come una moneta. Combatté per ritrovare il respiro, scuotendo la testa. "Non importa da dove è venuto, Tazri. Ha lo spirito testardo di Zendikar". Vorik avvicino una mano a Gideon. Gideon chiuse le sue forti dita intorno alla mano afflosciata del comandante. "Non perdere questo spirito", gli disse Vorik. "Non perdere questa terra". "Non capiterà, signore", Gideon fece la sua promessa. "Lascio Zendikar nelle tue mani, Gideon". Le parole uscirono con un colpo di tosse che squarciò le viscere del comandante. Il suo corpo fu colto da convulsioni e la sua mano perse la presa su quella di Gideon. Il funerale si svolse all'alba, al bordo dell'edro, posizione da cui si vedeva tutta la terra. Gli abitanti di Zendikar intonarono i loro canti, con voci che partirono basse e forti e diventarono tumultuose e audaci. Gideon si unì al coro quando poté, ma gli sguardi traversi di Tazri confermarono che non era parte del coro. Il corpo del comandante Vorik venne avvolto con cura nelle sue vesti e gli abitanti di Zendikar dell'accampamento formarono un cerchio intorno al loro condottiero caduto. Uno dopo l'altro, si inginocchiarono e, con una roccia di scura carbonella, disegnarono un simbolo sulle vesti funerarie e sussurrarono un messaggio cantato. Venne anche il turno di Gideon. "Non sai cosa dire, quindi non dire nulla", sibilò Tazri a bassa voce quando lui si avvicinò al corpo di Vorik. Gideon si inginocchiò. Raccolse la roccia di carbonella e disegnò il simbolo in silenzio. Tazri aveva ragione, lui non conosceva le parole della sepoltura. Non sapeva cosa dire. Rimase in piedi e inspirò profondamente l'aria di Zendikar, lasciando che il profumo della terra selvaggia lo riempisse. Si voltò verso il popolo di Rocca Celeste, il suo popolo. "Oggi abbiamo subito una grande perdita", iniziò. "Molto più di un comandante. Siamo stati privati del nostro condottiero, il nostro campione, la nostra luce. Come il faro a Portale Marino, il comandante generale Vorik ha sempre seguito i suoi valori, anche nei momenti più avversi. Anche se non è più con noi, dobbiamo seguire le sue volontà, perché ora ci troviamo ad affrontare il pericolo più grande che Zendikar abbia mai visto. Nello stesso modo in cui la corruzione si è espansa per rivendicare il corpo del nostro amico, i mostri corruttori si diffondono sulla nostra terra. Ogni giorno è peggiore di quello precedente. Ogni giorno ce ne sono di più. Ogni giorno conquistano un'altra parte. Non possiamo lasciarglielo più fare". Fece un cenno al corpo di Vorik. "Abbiamo assistito a ciò che succede quando sono lasciati liberi di scatenarsi. Non possiamo permettere che ciò che ci ha portato via il nostro condottiero ci porti via anche questo mondo". Fece una pausa e guardò i volti disperati. "Oggi dobbiamo compiere una scelta. Possiamo scegliere di abbandonare Rocca Celeste. Saremmo pronti a partire entro una settimana. Abbiamo approvvigionamenti a sufficienza. Imbarcazioni ci attendono sulle rive. Possiamo ritirarci a Zulaport". Le persone si sporsero in avanti, mostrando ansia. "Ma se sceglieremo questa via, molti di noi non arriveranno a destinazione. Il viaggio sarà pericoloso. Incontreremo molti Eldrazi lungo in cammino, sia sulle terre emerse che in acqua. Ho viaggiato per mare. Ho visto gli Eldrazi a Ondu, Kabira, alla fortezza di Keff e in ogni luogo lungo la strada. Sono ovunque. E ogni giorno ne nascono altri. Potrebbero essere già arrivati a Zulaport. Coloro che arriveranno a Zulaport potrebbero non trovare altro che Eldrazi". Tazri cercò di obiettare, ma Gideon tenne alta la sua mano e continuò. "O forse troveremo un rifugio per noi. Ma in quel caso, per quanto tempo? Per quanto tempo potrà reggere?". Volse lo sguardo verso Tazri. "A un certo punto, se scegliamo di andare a Zulaport, Zulaport verrà conquistata. Cadrà proprio come Portale Marino, come ogni altra parte di Zendikar. Se scegliamo di ritirarci, verremo distrutti insieme a questo mondo". Era una dura verità, ma era la verità e queste persone meritavano di sapere la verità. Dovevano sapere la verità. "Ma abbiamo un'altra possibilità", continuò Gideon. "Possiamo scegliere di contrattaccare. Possiamo scegliere di smettere di fuggire. Possiamo scegliere di lanciare la nostra offensiva. Rimanere saldi e fieri di fronte alla più grande avversità. Vi parlo come vostro comandante e vi chiedo di scegliere di combattere. Vi chiedo di aiutarmi. Aiutatemi a radunare tutti gli abitanti di Zendikar, da tutti gli angoli del mondo, da ogni continente, tutti gli abitanti di Zendikar che hanno intenzione di combattere. Creeremo il nostro esercito qui, a Rocca Celeste. Tutte le forze di Zendikar si uniranno in un solo luogo e con tutte le forze ci lanceremo all'attacco. Con il potere del mondo, non potremo perdere. Utilizzeremo quel potere per riprenderci Portale Marino". Un mormorio si diffuse nella folla, ma Gideon continuò. C'era qualcos'altro che dovevano sapere. Aveva di più da dir loro. "Portale Marino è il cuore del nostro mondo. È la posizione più strategica, ricca di armi, cibo e approvvigionamenti. Fortificato, difendibile. Riprendercelo è solo il primo passo. Da laggiù scaglieremo il nostro attacco. Saremo noi i predatori. Cacceremo gli invasori. Spazzeremo via la corruzione. Saremo noi a diffonderci su tutte le terre e riprenderci quello che è nostro". Fece schioccare le sue lame a frusta in aria. "Dobbiamo riprenderci Zendikar!". Passò lo sguardo da un abitante di Zendikar all'altro. "Chi è con me?". Dopo un lungo istante, Seble sollevò il pugno. "Per Zendikar!". "Per Zendikar!". Abeena si unì a loro. Urla si sollevarono dalla folla con una forza tale da scuotere l'edro su cui si trovavano. "Per Zendikar!". Gideon guardò verso Tazri. Si trovava al suo fianco, con le braccia incrociate. "Non me ne andrò", Gideon fece la sua promessa. "Rimarrò qui fino alla fine". Tazri incrociò il suo sguardo. "Hai la mia parola", continuò lui. "Sarò con voi nella battaglia per Zendikar". L'aureola intorno al collo di Tazri brillò intensamente e la sua luce evidenziò le lacrime nei suoi occhi. Lei annuì. "Per Zendikar, comandante, combatterò per Zendikar". Categoria:Pubblicazione Web